Giant Weapon Proficiency
The ability to understand and use any and all giant weapons with the proficiency of a master. Sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Giant Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities The users are masters in the use of weapons that are notably, sometimes massively so, larger than the normal size for the users size. This gives the user better striking power, wider range of attack and destructive force. Applications * Crushing * Cutting * Dual Wielding * Empathic Weaponry * Grappling Proficiency * Multi-Weapon Wielding * Powers Via Weapon * Weapon Improvisation * Weapon Proficiency Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Demonic Weaponry * Divine Weaponry * Empathic Weaponry * Enhanced Combat * Intuitive Aptitude * Magic Weaponry * Sentient Weaponry * Soul-Bound Weaponry * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Physiology * Weapon Proficiency Touch * If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: ** Energy Blades ** Spatial Slicing ** Temporal Slicing ** Energy Blasts via swings. ** Weapon-shaped Beam Emission ** Weapon Energizing Limitations * If the user doesn't have Enhanced Strength to some limit or the weapon isn't Soul-Bound Weapon, they cannot properly use the weapon. * The user's skill may prove ineffective pitted against one who posseses speed great enough to dodge their weapon. Known Users Gallery File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) using his pseudo-Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, which takes the form of a giant whip sword. File:Ryūmon_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) using his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, transforming his three-sectioned spear into three gigantic bladed weapons. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) releasing his Zanpakuto, Nozarashi, which becomes a gigantic axe that can slice a meteor to pieces. File:Nnoitra_Zanpakuto.jpg|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) wielding his giant Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, easily. File:Winters_Socalo's_Madness.png|Winters Socalo (D.Gray-man) wielding his Madness weapon, a giant double-bladed weapon he can spin and throw. File:Sandalphon_-_Halvanhelev.jpg|Tohka (Date A Live) about to use Halvanhelev which can destroy a city and the mountains behind it with a single swing at full power. File:Kotori_wielding_Camael.png|Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) wielding her giant halberd, Camael, which can be dismantled into the cannon, Megiddo. File:Rex-BFS.jpg|Due to having his body infused with nanites, Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) is able to use them to create his Big Fat Sword File:Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) armed with his giant fang sword, Tessaiga. File:Sango.png|Sango (InuYasha) wielding the giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, both for throwing and melee. File:Bankotsu_Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) easily wielding the giant halberd, Banryu, which took 3 strong men to just lift. File:3377216-6405562335-9f734.jpg|Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima) using her Pactio artifact Shinchintetsu Jizaikon against Godel. File:287068-warship_breaker_super.jpg|Jack Rakan's (Mahou Sensei Negima) Warship Breaker Sword being used to end a fight between Kagetaro and Negi. File:Zabuza_Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) armed with the enormous Kubikiribōchō. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) wielding the man-sized Samehada. File:SlashEmperor.jpg|Ado Edem (Notes) wielding the gigantic double-headed halberd, Slash Emperor. He's that little dot near bottom. Bui's Axe.png|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) wielding a very large battleaxe with tremendous force that is capable of splattering his victims into pieces. File:Swordo_Zakeruga.jpg|Zeno's (Zatch Bell!) spell, Swordo Zakeruga, allows him to create a giant sword of lightning that is able to harm Zatch even with Rauzaruk active. Karna_spear.png|Karna (Fate/Apocrypha) wielding the massive anti-god noble phantasm spear Vasavi Shakti Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Intuition Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers